


Drunken Firefly Talks

by mono_crow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Crushes, Drabble, Drinking, Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Hugging, Oneshot, getting together?, this ones got a lot of them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 19:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17412839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mono_crow/pseuds/mono_crow
Summary: Roman haphazardly jumped out of his seat, throwing his arm in the air, his drink sloshing over the edge. “We should start a revolution!”Virgil waved him back down on the porch swing. “Sure, if you’d like me to start at the beginning of the list as to why that’s a bad idea.”So here they sat, more drunk than they had ever been.





	Drunken Firefly Talks

Virgil lazily watched lightning bugs floated idly by. Sometimes they came too close for his comfort, causing him to swat them away. He was never a big fan of bugs. He preferred to watched them. They were beautiful from a distance. They lit up the darkening sky, which was smeared with dark blues and hues of vibrant purple. The moon and the sun had both clocked out, and the light pollution was too strong in Virgil’s little city neighborhood for the stars to be seen. 

More than a dozen bottles were strewn around their feet, all dry. Virgil made a mental note (one that he probably wouldn’t remember by morning), to clean up the mess. Roman lazily hummed some random Disney song next to him, a sound which was nearly drowned out by the symphony of crickets chirping around them. The world was so quiet, yet so so loud during times like these.

It was only when a siren sounded off into the distance that he looked over to Roman. He looked deep in thought. Leaning so far forward with his chin in his hands that Virgil thought he would just fall over.

”Whatcha thinkin’ about over there... Princey?” He tacked on his nickname for Roman as a meaningless side note.

Roman haphazardly jumped out of his seat, throwing his arm in the air, his drink sloshing over the edge. “We should start a revolution!” Virgil would probably would have jumped if it wasn’t for his sensibility being drowned out by alcohol.

Virgil waved him back down on the porch swing. “Sure, if you’d like me to start at the beginning of the list as to why that’s a bad idea.”

Roman groaned loudly, stomping his foot and flopping down onto the porch swing. It squeaked and moaned in protest. It was really too old to be much of use now. Roman crossed his arms sloppily in front of him as a sign of defiance, sticking out his tongue to finish the childish picture.

God did Virgil want to kiss him.

”Who would we even be overthrowing?” Virgil swung his arm out in question, “What’s even the point?”

Roman looked like he hadn’t thought that far ahead.

”The... government? I don’t believe there are any dragons near by.” He said, tapping his chin.

”M’ yeah, that’s prolly a no go. Also it might kill us or something.” Virgil slid back further into his seat. He was tired. He watched a firefly flicker then land on the chipped paint next to his hand.

“Well do not worry my friend!” Virgil jumped as a heavy arm was thrown around his shoulders, pulling him against Roman’s chest. “What good ‘s prince who can’t protect?” Virgil tensed up. They sat like that for a few minutes. Roman didn’t show any signs of making a move to let Virgil go.

Ever so slowly, Virgil released the stress from his muscles. First his shoulders, then his arms, then his legs, all until he was practically a pile of limp mush in Roman’s arms. He could feel himself melt into the sensation of being held against Roman’s puffed out chest. His body heat. The way he always smelled nice (probably cologne, but Virgil liked to think he just naturally smelled that good). The way his chest rose up and down as he breathed.

Virgil’s thoughts drifted. Far, far away. Roman could be such an egotistical moron. But he could also be so goddamn kind and caring.

It wasn’t fair. Why did he have to like someone like Roman. 

Hesitantly, Virgil returned the hug. He pulled his arms up, and slipped them around Roman’s torso. 

**Author's Note:**

> idk it’s really cheesy and has no plot but i wrote it when i was bored and thought it came out alright


End file.
